Without me remix
by Jiriayas-Student
Summary: ok this really insenta stori its a song By Eminem But in my reversed Stile.Also thats why its called Without me remix


Obie Trice  
"Obie Trice, Real Name No Gimmicks..."

Beat Changes wit a BANG!!!

Mama yankee  
Two trailer park hotties go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.  
Two trailer park Hotties go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.

Eminem  
"ohhhh damnit here she comes!!!!!!!!"

Eminem  
Guess who's back, back again  
Mama's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, Shes back,  
shes soo back, shes fucking back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's b-a-c-k...

Verse 1:  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Bahama Mama no more they want mama yankee some more  
I'm chopped shitler  
Well if you want Mama, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of Sex mixed with some Captian Morgan  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the Doc. when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey Hey"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know you got a job Timmy Limmy  
But your husbands heart problem is complaining  
So the FBI won't let me be  
Or let me be me the Queen I Wanna bee  
They tried to shut me down on BET  
But it feels so empty without me  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
fck that cum on your lips and some on your dicks  
And get ready cuz this sht's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, "fuck you Barbie!"

Eminem  
Chorus:  
Now this looks like the night for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little sexitivy,  
Cuz it you feel so empty without me

I said this looks like the Night for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little Sexitivy,  
Cuz it you feel so empty without me

Mama Yankee  
Verse 2:  
Little assess, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feeling like prison is helpless,  
Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (Batman Noise) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
"Testing Attention Please 123 listen up "  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents my 43 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me!

Eminem  
Chorus:  
Now this looks like the night for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little sexitivy,  
Cuz it you feel so empty without me

I said this looks like the Night for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little Sexitivy,  
Cuz it you feel so empty without me

Mama yankee  
Verse 3:  
A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this sht that sht  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,  
And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie,  
You 36 year old bald headed fag suck me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to Disco  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the sht just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this means I'm disgusting,  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first Queen of controversy  
I am the third worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black Music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey Hey)  
There's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me

(Chorus 2x)

BUMM dei la la la, la la la la la, Ha la la la la, la la la la  
BUMM dei la la la, la la la la la, Ah la la la la, la la la la

Eminem/Mama Yankee  
"bitchez!"


End file.
